Congalala
The Congalala is a Pelagus monster that inhabits the Jungle and Swamp. It resembles a giant, tailed gorilla with pink fur, a hippo-like head, and long front claws. The spike on its head is actually hair that the Congalala has smoothed into shape to signify that they are the pack leader. Congalalas are surprisingly intelligent beasts. The younger forms of the Congalala are the Conga. These minions are smaller and have furry blonde hair on top of their heads, resembling the hair-horn of the Congalala when broken. In-Game Description Notes *It primarily uses melee attacks, charging, with an occasional belly flop. **Without the ESP skill, when the Congalala inflates its stomach, all attacks aimed at its stomach will bounce. However, it can be attacked from the side or the rear. *The Congalala's signature move is its fart attack, which prevents the player from using any consumable items unless the player uses a Deodorant or when the effect is over. *The Congalala can also breath flames, poison, paralysis breath or sleep gas out in front of it in the same fashion as Teostra or Lunastra can with their fire breath, if it eats a Nitroshroom, Sleep Herb, Toadstool or Parashroom. *The Congalala also has a dangerously strong combo in which it swipes 3 times and then does a body slam; however, this attack leaves it temporarily open to attacks, as long as the quake is avoided. *When enraged, its face and behind turn red, and it angrily blasts a fart. In rage mode, it is both faster and stronger. *The Congalala's weakspot, the head, will yield Vibrant Pelt when broken, and the remaining scraps of hair effectively make it look like a giant Conga with claws. *Alternatively, Congalala's tail can be broken and will yield Territorial Dung or Territorial Dung+ (High ranking quests only), account items worth 500 Pokke Points and 2500 Pokke Points each, respectively. *If the hunter drops meat mid-battle, Congalala may stop to eat it. This trait can be abused by dropping drugged, tainted and poisoned meat. The Congalala is going for the meat when it stands on its hind legs and sniffs the air. It may take more than one meat to inflict the desired effect. *Congalala have been known to fart when caught in a Pitfall Trap; consider keeping a safe distance away. *Congalala is found in much the same habitats as its stronger relative, the Emerald Congalala. *When hungry, the Congalala can release a sonic fart, this fart will actually have the same effect as a roar, but this roar can be avoided by distance or the Earplugs skill. *Congalala is able to use a Dung Throw attack. One chunk of dung is sent flying a short distance, and if the player is hit, it will cause the Soiled status. *To keep a Congalala from using its Dung Throw attack, simply do not break its tail. As long as the mushroom, ore, or bone is held in its tail, it cannot throw Dung at you. *An interesting thing to note is that Congalala falls face-first into a Pitfall Trap, unlike most monsters where their head is caught above ground. *Congalala's "roar" is unique it will created a loud fart that won't damage or soil but will make your hunter cover his or her ears. *After dying, a Congalala can still damage any hunters nearby if they are standing near its claws while flailing its arms around. *On Monster Hunter Frontier Online Congalala can be a pet. If you feed your pet Congalala certain items before battle it will start with Sleep, Poison or Paralysis breath (for example feeding it sleep herbs will give him sleep breath). * Congalala makes a return in Monster Hunter 4. ** Congalala is one of the known Monsters affected by the new status affect in Monster Hunter 4; the Feral Wyvern Virus. **When low on stamina it will fail to do its breath attacks and will take longer to do its fart attacks. **It will feed on mushrooms in order to regain stamina. **It can now inflict Slimeblight due to eating specialized mushrooms. *Congalala get's a new super breath attack that has longer range than the normal one. Frontier Changes *In Season 8.0, HC Congalala appears. It has a new move where it can hurl several large pieces of dung. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qVgQoi1wHw *HC Congalala also has a new attack; it will jump and hit the ground, releasing an enormous gas cloud, bounce and repeat, bounce and repeat again. After that, it will spend a moment recovering. *HC Congalala has the ability release gas so strong that it causes dragon strength wind every time around it. Videos |} =Frontier Analysis Congalala Normal State= Congalala/Normal State|Normal State||true | | |} =Frontier Analysis Congalala Belly Shield State= Congalala/Belly Shield State|Belly Shield State||true | | |} =Frontier Analysis Congalala SP Normal State= Congalala/SP Normal|SP Normal State||true | | |} =Frontier Analysis Congalala SP Belly Shield State= Congalala/SP Belly Shield|SP Belly Shield State||true | | |} Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Sleep Category:Pelagus Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis Category:Monsters that inflict Soiled Category:MH4 Monsters